Don't Be So Johnny
by seriouslyjustsam
Summary: Pony is desperate and Johnny is too gentle with him. JohnnyxPonyboy. Oneshot. Smut.


7

It took a while for Johnny's and Pony's relationship to really set in after they confessed to each other one night at the lot. Of course, they still acted like they always did, but now neither of them had ever really been in any real relationships before.  
Pony never dated before just because he never really showed interest in girls or guys before, and Johnny, well, he's been hooked on Pony ever since he could remember. He's always loved Pony, but was just too shy to tell him before the night he accidentally  
confessed to him, finding out that Pony actually felt the same way.

Pony and Johnny have kissed. A lot. And they've had sex a few times. But, to Pony, it just felt like Johnny was holding back everytimethey made love, and he didn't like it one bit. He tried talking about it with Johnny, but he just kind of ignored  
him.

Ponyboy had told Two-Bit, the only guy that know about their relationship, and he suggested that Johnny was just incredibly kinky and didn't want to tell him. Pony, of course, thought this was ridicules. Little, cute, innocent Johnny...kinky? Sure, he  
topped in bed and was definitely the more masculine in their relationship, but definitely not kinky, right?

Pony, now he was kinky. And that might've been why he was so pissed about Johnny holding back on him. Pony wanted to have passionate and rough sex. He wanted to be held down at times so he couldn't touch himself or Johnny. He wanted Johnny to talk dirty  
to him. He wanted to have sex in crazy places.

And, he did still love sex with Johnny. Johnny treated him well and made sure he was never hurting Pony. Still, Pony wanted to try some new things. That was normal in a relationship, right? He'd ask Two-Bit, but he didn't want to get laughed at by his  
friend. Even Soda would be better to talk to about that sort or stuff.

Now, Pony and Johnny were cuddling in Pony and Soda's bed. Soda was staying the night out and so was Darry. Sodapop was going out with his girlfriend and Darry was working night shift for some reason. Somehow, Johnny convinced Darry to let him "babysit"  
Ponyboy.

"Hey, Johnnycakes?"

"Hm?"

Pony bit his lip. "We're all alone tonight."

Johnny raised his eyebrows and looked down at his boyfriend with slight amusement dancing in his large eyes. "Yeah."

Pony pouted. Did he have to spell it out? Johnny couldn't be that dense to not realize that Pony wanted to make love.

So, instead of speaking again, Pony swung a leg over Johnny's legs and straddled his lap. He leaned down and gently kisses Johnny, who moaned in appreciation and held the smaller boy's hips. Pony ran his hands up and down Johnny's chest, purposely brushing  
his nipples now and then.

Pony had one objective and that was to drive Johnny absolutely crazy. He wanted Johnny to break first and fuck him properly tonight. He kind of doubted that it would actually happen, but what a sight it would be if it did.

Johnny licked Pony's lips, but Pony denied access to his mouth with a smirk. Johnny opened his eyes just a crack and saw the smirk. What was Pony trying to do?

Johnny pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Pony leaned back down, avoiding Johnny's lips, and kissed his jaw. He'd never really done this before. It was usually Johnny who did this- but still not for long because that was Pony's sensitive spot and would make him hurry.

The boy licked up the tan boy's jaw and then nipped his Adam's apple. Johnny's breathing hitched and he groaned a little. Pony felt the sixteen-year old's warm hand wrap behind him before there was a hard grip on his perky ass.

Pony gasped and dug his face into Johnny's shoulder. He was surprised that Johnny did that and when he backed up to look at Johnny, it looked like he, himself, couldn't believe that he did that either. Pony but his lip and slowly ground down onto his  
boyfriend, slowly.

"A-again..." Pony begged, itching for that rough grab on his little ass once more. Johnny did as he was told and grabbed Pony's ass cheeks once again, gripping them hard. He massaged Pony's ass as he planted little pecks up Pony's neck and then sucking  
on his ear. "J-Johnny..."

Pony ground his hips down onto Johnny, who gasped and then moaned as Pony continued to do it. "Gosh, Pony, you sure are going at it today."

Pony whimpered and nodded. Johnny hummed and grabbed the bottom of his boyfriend's shirt and gently pulled it off of the younger's head. Johnny leaned down, holding Pony's hips close so he couldn't move away, and wrapped his lips around Pony's right nipple.

Pony let out a high-pitched little moan and Johnny gently bit it, then dos the same to the other before licking all the way up to Ponyboy's face, and then kissing him with tongue. Pony gave up on fighting for dominance since he never won, and just allowed  
Johnny to take over him.

Johnny was making desperate moves now. By this point, they'd usually already would have been having sex. Pony usually rushed it but today, he wasn't worried about rushing things. He was only worried about Johnny dominating him properly.

Johnny fumbled with his own shirt desperately, yanking it off before kissing Pony once again, this time rougher and needier. He ran his hand up and down the other boy's chest before letting his palm slip over Pony's tent in his pants.

Ponyboy let out a long moan and raised his hips desperately. "You're teasing me today," Johnny growled. "I don't take too kindly to that, Ponyboy Curtis."

Pony could only moan as Johnny grabbed his repeatedly through his jeans. "J-Johnny..."

Johnny grinned before pushing Pony off him and climbing on top of him. Pony's cheeks were flushed red and his hair was a mess as he stared up at his lover. Johnny then ground his hips hard into Pony's clothed cock, making the small boy whither in pleasure  
and thrust upwards himself, wanting for if that friction. But Johnny denied him that, sliding out of the way of Pony's humps.

"Johnny," Pony whined in a complaint. "C'mon..."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Johnny smiled wolfishly, which was out of character, but still hot. "You have to tell me."

"Ugh, touch me, please, Johnny?" He whimpered.

Johnny then grabbed Pony's hands because of seeing them wiggling down to touch himself. "W-what?"

"That's my job."

Johnny reached down and unzipped Pony's jeans and then unbuttoned them. He pulled them off the younger boy and shifterd down Pony's slim body. "You're dripping."

"S-shut up."

Johnny chuckled and rubbed a hand on Pony's still clothed erection teasingly before leaning down and breathing on it with his big breath, making Pony's back arch. Johnny licked the boxer-covered erection, making Pony's dick visible through his white underwear.

"J-Johnnycakes..."

Johnny looked up at him and kept eye contact as he took Pony's clothed cock into his mouth. Pony gasped and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Johnny grabbed Pony's hips and forced them down before he then pulled down Pony's underwear and engulfed the boy's  
cock. Pony screamed out and grabbed Johnny's hair desperately, just needing something to hold onto at the moment. "Johnny, fuck, _yes_ , Johnny…!"

Johnny hummed in his throat and sank down all the way on Pony's erection, feeling his length hit the back of his throat. Johnny massaged Ponyboy's balls while he bobbed his head. Johnny opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend once again and then  
lifted one hand to run it up Pony's chest. "J-Johnny- I-I'm gonna-"

Pony couldn't finish his sentence before he came, shooting his seed into Johnny's welcoming mouth. Johnny pulled away and then gulped down all of Pony's cum. Pony gave him a face of disgust after a second of calming down. "I-I'll never understand how  
you swallow that stuff. It's nasty."

Johnny chuckled. "You taste good to me," he smiled, then pulled Ponyboy down the bed so he was under him one again. "Wanna keep going?"

Pony nodded excitedly, making Johnny laugh a bit at his eagerness. "Got any lube?"

Pony nodded and reached next to his bed, grabbing the drawer and pulling it out. He dipped his hand inside the drawer and then pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He handed it to Johnny.

Johnny pushed Pony's legs up so his asshole was in front of Johnny's face. Johnny squirted some of the clear liquid on his fingers before warming it in-between his fingers. "I-I already stretched myself. Earlier."

Johnny stared at Pony and felt himself becoming considerably more hard. Pony fingered himself? Just the thought made Johnny turn as hard as a rock. He nodded before squirting the lube onto his palm and stroked his dick, covering it thoroughly with the  
lube. He pulled Pony closer to him and aligned his cock with Pony's entrance.

The tan boy looked at Pony for permission, but Pony wrapped his legs around Johnny's thin waist and forced him into Pony's entrance. Johnny gasped and grasped Pony's hips in shock, staring up at Pony with wide eyes. "Fuck me, Jonny, please," Pony begged,  
wrapping an arm around Johnny's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Johnny groaned and pulled back out, almost all the way, before slamming himself back into Ponyboy's tight ass. He thrusted in gently for a while. "Harder, ugh. Faster, Johnny!"

Johnny was unsure but did as his boyfriend said, pounding into Pony hard. Pony gasped and screamed with each thrust. Johnny held Pony's hips with a bruising force and thrusted into him harder and faster with each thrust.

When Johnny felt himself starting to get close, he grabbed Pony's cock and aimed his thrusts straight for Pony's sweet spot. Pony was practically drooling. Johnny knew he was going to cum soon and leaned down, kissing Pony passionately as they both came  
at the same time, Johnny inside Pony and Pony onto Johnny and his own bodies.

"I'm home- well, shit-"

The door opened in the middle of their orgasm with Darry on the other side. Darry stared at them with wide eyes as Johnny quickly covered himself and Pony with the blankets. "I-I can explain," Johnny stuttered, surprising Ponyboy. "We were, urm, wrestling?"

"Johnny," Darry said calmly, holding his head. "You should know that if you were any of the other boys, you'd be dead right now."

Johnny chuckled awkwardly and Pony just blushed and hid under the blankets. "You weren't supposed to be home all night!" He squeaked.

Darry rubbed the back of his neck. "I finished everything early."

Pony groaned and dug his face into some pillows and Johnny chuckled.

"Um, night, lovers."

"Go away!" Pony shrieked, throwing a pillow at the door as it was closed. He heard Darry laugh from the other side and groaned. "I hate you."

"I love you," Johnny smiled, kissing Ponyboy's forehead.


End file.
